My Gangsta Boy
by Xihun
Summary: Hanya dreablle kecil dengan Choi Sulli dan Amber J.Liu di dalamnya . SullBer Couple


My Gangsta Boy

Author: XiHan

Title: My Gangsta Boy

Type: Dreable

Length: T

Genre: Romance

Main Cast: Amber Liu as namja and Sulli Choi as yeoja.

Other Cast: Victoria Song, Krystal Jung, Luna.

Disclimers: F(x) belong to her self. And this FF pure me!

Warning: GENDERSWITCH!

"Amber-ssi, sekarang giliranmu!" Seru Sang photographer, Ny. Lee sambil tersenyum.

"Ne," Sahut Amber singkat sambil menanggalkan handuk di wajahnya.

Kali ini Amber diminta menjadi model Cover majalah fashion yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Sepertinya single pertamanya sukes sampai-sampai ia memodeli banyak majalah dan juga menjadi model CV serta iklan produk handphone.

"Jpret! Jpret!"

Suara jepretan lensa kamera bersahut-sahutan seiring perubahan gaya Amber. Memang dasarnya Amber sangat photo genic sehingga dari arah manapun ia tetap terlihat tampan.

"Yak! Bagus! Hasil-halisnya sangat memuaskan. Untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini. Dan semoga kita dapat bekerjasama lain waktu. Annyeong." Ucap Ny. ,Lee.

"Khamsahamnida Ny. Lee. Annyeong." Sahut Amber tak kalah sopan.

Setelah sosok Ny. Lee menghilang di balik pintu. Tae Joo, manager pribadi Amber segera menghampiri Amber.

"Hyung!" Seru Amber saat melihat sosok Tae Joo berlari panic ke arahnya.

"Waeyo hyung? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Amber.

"Amber! I'ts so danger!" Seru Tae Joo panic.

"Can you give me a right answer, hyung?" Desis Amber menampakkan raut wajah kesal karena Tae Joo tak menjelaskan hal yang terjadi.

"Kau harus segera ke gedung SBS! Star King! Sekertaris baru saja menelpon kalau kau diundang mendadak karena Taechyeon 2PM tidak bisa hadir!" Jelas Tae Joo dengan nafas memburu.

"What?!" Pekik Amber kaget. Karena respon Amber yang tidak biasa membuat staff yeoja disana terkikik geli.

"Ayo cepat! Take sekitar 1 jam lagi!" Seru Tae Joo panic sambil menarik paksa Amber.

"WTF!" Batin Amber.

"Sulli.." Bisik Victoria kepada "aegya-nya" yang ketiduran di ruang rias.

"Eungh… 5 menit lagi eomma.." Gumam Sulli, dan…

"Pletakkkk!"

Jitakan maut Krystal pun berhasil membangunkan Sulli dari tidur singkatnya.

"Unnie, apo…" lirih Sulli.

"Kau itu sih! Eomma sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau tak kunjung bangun. Terpaksa kau aku beri "hadiah"!" Sungut Krystal sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Aiish! Krystal! Berhenti mengganggu Sulli!" Kekeh Luna yang baru bergabung sambil membawa sebungkus pocky.

"Ia Kry-"

"Sulli-sii… Take akan silakukan 15 menit lagi, harap bergegas!" Ucap PD-nim dari balik pintu.

"Yak! Unniedeul.. aku ke studio dulu ya.. jangan rindukan aku!" Seru Sulli sambil berlari-lari kecil dan disusul lemparan bantal sofa yang sukses mendarat di pintu yang tertup dengan suara debaman cukup keras.

Recording pun dimulai. Sulli duduk pada deretan pertama. Ia bersebelahan dengan seorang penyanyi dan dancer pendatang baru.

"Nugu?" Pikir Sulli dalam hati.

Sungguh Sulli sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa namja itu walaupun mereka satu management artis karena kesibukannya.

Beberapa sekmen pun terlewati dengan canda gurau para MC dan para artis undangan. Lalu sang MC pun menyapa namja itu dengan rapp yang pas-pasan.

"Yo! Yo! Amber…"

Gelak tawa pun kembali membahana di studio itu. Sulli hanya tertawa ringan sedangkan Amber hanya tersenyum geli.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan mata mereka beradu. Sesuatu membuat mata itu saling menangkap. Lama mereka saling berpandangan sampai dehaman MC terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Eheeem…."

Sontak suara itu membuat kedua pasang mata itu beralih dan menampilkan semburat merah yang tak kentara di pipi main-masing.

"Aaaaa…. Ada apa dengan Amber dan Sulli?" Tanya MC sok detektif.

Sementara sang objek hanya bergerak gelisah, salah tingkah.

Masih pada acara star king, kali ini Amber melakukan performancenya. Ia diminta untuk memperagakan gerakan dance dari sebuah lagu beraliran RnB. Semua mata tertuju pada Amber yang sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya. Sangat menawan. Tanpa sengaja Sulli tersenyum kagum dengan semburat merah di kedua belah pipinya.

Deg…

Sesuatu membuat jantung Sulli berdetak 10 lebih cepat saat memperhatikan Amber. Ada apa dengan Sulli?

Amber pun sesekali melirik kearah Sulli sambil tersenyum simpul. Dalam hati ia bergumam.

"Imut.."

Ini ff gagal -_-V niatan mau bkin dreablle tapi jdnya ancur.. ;A; maafkan Xi *bows*

So mind to review? Ajarin Xi cara bkin dreablle(?) *apaan ini*


End file.
